


The Two-Week Mark

by Jingle



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, First Meetings, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: "Just what Freddie's first days at Auradon Prep would have been like for her with the goodness class, the other students, having a roommate, and even meeting the child of Tiana and Naveen." I mostly focused on that last bit.</p><p>This mostly diverges from Wicked World canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two-Week Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This was tricky to pace, because I want to go for a mildly realistic relationship between the two girls, but also wanted to fit the overall Disney/Disney Channel feel, and let's face it, things move pretty quickly in that kind of media.

The food at Auradon Prep was amazing, but things weren’t as simple as just having more to eat than, well, garbage. Freddie Facilier was quick to learn that.

Apparently, Fairy Godmother hadn’t even been aware that the girl had come to the school until three days in, at which point she was promptly given classes. Which, really, were total pains. There was no magic class – what was up with that?! Freddie simply couldn’t understand why magic wasn’t used in Auradon, where magic was actually _an option_. It just seemed stupid.

But, while there was no magic class, there _was_ remedial goodness class, which Mal had seemed disgusted to learn they were still making an ‘Island Kid’ take.

“Seriously,” the girl had said, “didn’t we prove we’re enough for them yet?”

Personally, Freddie thought it was more about Freddie herself than the others, but she didn’t bother fighting that point. Arguing with Mal was often a waste of time.

The remedial goodness class was absolutely the most boring thing, too. With a few tips from Carlos and Evie before going in for the first time, Freddie quickly realized that the ‘right’ answers were never the ‘fun’ answers. But she played along – and was surprised to learn she wasn’t the only one in the class. For some reason, a kind of punishment apparently, Fairy Godmother’s own daughter, Jane, was there, as well.

It was on Freddie’s fifth day at Auradon Prep that Prince Ben apparently thought she’d rather have a roommate than sleep on the floor of Evie and Mal’s room. This was definitely not true – Freddie would sleep on a bed of nails before sleeping with some goody-two-shoes Auradon kid.

Or so she’d thought, at least. She’d met Ally – daughter of Alice, as in ‘In Wonderland’ – once before, at a talent show on her second day. The girl was actually… Pretty cool, in a dorky way. She was interested in things she deemed ‘curious’, which included many of Freddie’s interest, from shrunken heads to tarot cards.

“So,” Freddie drawled as she set up for a reading for Ally on her two-week mark at Auradon Prep, “why didn’t you have a roommate before?”

“Oh, I did! But Evangeline took an apprentice ship in the school’s kitchens, so she gets special housing now. I’ve visited; it’s a nice pla- What’s wrong?” Ally asked, noticing how her roommate had gone still.

Evangeline. Freddie knew that name, and it didn’t seem like a gamble to guess that Ally’s former roommate had been named after a particular Evening Star. “Your old roommate is the spawn of the people who killed my _dad_ , that’s what’s wrong,” Freddie snapped. While Dr. Facilier was far from a loving father figure, Freddie still had a taste for vengeance. What self-respecting second-generation villain didn’t? Sure, Freddie’s whole future in evil had been thrown way into question since she came to Auradon Prep, but learning that Tiana and Naveen had achieved their happily ever after was certainly the type of thing that could put Freddie back on that path.

Ally looked apologetic and nervous. “I forgot. Of course, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” Freddie stood, leaving her tarot cards on the floor. “I don’t want to stay in the little star princess’s old room, though. I’m out of here.” And just for good measure, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Ally alone.

Freddie stomped through the school, wishing she had the magical means she needed to curse every single person who came her way. This was a stupid school. This was a stupid place, this Auradon, and she _hated_ it. Freddie realized now that she’d been a fool to think she could have fit in here. A-And why would she want to, anyway? Look at how _soft_ it had made Mal, with her stupid prince boyfriend, and – And Freddie was so wrapped up in angry thought that she walked right into a strong, broad chest. Oops. Although, not entirely unwelcome.

“Hey, watch where you’re going,” she snapped, even though she’d walked into the guy. She looked up to see Jay smirking at her.

“Pretty sure you walked into me, _Ya Amar_ ,” he said smoothly. That was Jay; always the flirt. Lately he had been going out on a few dates with Jordan, daughter of Genie, but Freddie had known him back on the Isle, and so knew it would take more than a couple of sappy dinners to tie a guy like Jay down.

Which meant she still had a chance, she couldn’t help thinking. It wasn’t so much that she was _emotionally_ attracted to Jay as that he was _gorgeous_ , and even more so, _useful_. A skilled thief? She could definitely work with that, even if he was technically reformed.

But those thoughts left her mind quickly; replaced by her anger. “I don’t have time for you, Jay.”

“Where are you off to in such a rush, then?”

“I’m – ” Freddie began through gritted teeth, but she didn’t have an answer. She couldn’t just go beat up Evangeline. She’d just get kicked out of the school, and as much as she hated it now, she still wanted the good food. “Look, just get out of my way.”

“Come on, Freddie, seriously. What’s wrong?” Jay asked, causing Freddie to roll her eyes. Great, he’d gotten soft, too. The whole lot of them had. But she found that the temptation to spill her guts to the boy was seriously strong. Which she supposed just meant that becoming soft in Auradon was inevitable.

“I just found out that Tiana and Naveen had a _kid_. They got their freaking happily ever after, alright.”

“Yeah, so?” Jay laughed, looking confused. “They all did.”

“But it sucks. I mean, I bet stupid _Prince Naveen_ always remembers _little star princess’s_ birthday, and she even gets to know who her _mother_ is.”

Jay gave a snort. “King Naveen, now. And dude, are you really jealous?”

Freddie felt her face flush. Was that really all this was? Pathetic. Now she wanted to curse _herself_. “No, don’t be stupid!”

“I think you are. You know, I also think you should actually _meet_ Evangeline before you get all mad at her for what her parents did. Isn’t that the whole point here? To be our own people?”

“For you, maybe,” Freddie grunted. “Why would I ever want to meet that brat?”

“She’s not really bad at all. I actually think you might like her.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m not. Come on,” Jay said, grabbing Freddie’s hand. She pulled back, but then gave in. She was this far ‘down the rabbit hole’ – as Ally would have said – already. Why not meet this spoiled little princess?

The special housing was on the edge of the campus, an apartment building-like set-up for those taking apprenticeships in various trades. Jay had finally let go of Freddie’s hand when he’d realized she wasn’t a flight risk anymore, and he lead her up a flight of stairs and to the second door on the right.

“Go on. Knock.”

“Why do _I_ have to?”

“Just do it, Freddie.”

Freddie was not one to be told what to do, but she had come this far. She banged her fist on the door, and the door opened. Freddie wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting Evangeline to look like, but what she saw… Definitely wasn’t it.

The girl wore a leather jacket with spikes on the cuffs, and her brunette hair with green streaks was styled in an undercut. She actually looked almost worthy of the Isle of the Lost. “What?” she asked, upon opening the door.

Freddie looked at Jay incrediously, and the boy just nodded. “Yep, that’s her.”

“Are you here for Grenda? Grenda, I think you’ve got a visitor!” Evangeline called over her shoulder. She was taller than Freddie would have ever guessed, and it stood in stark contrast to the incredibly short girl who came over to join her in the doorway.

“No idea who that is,” the girl – Grenda, apparently – muttered in a gravelly voice.

“Yeah, I’m here for you, not tiny,” Freddie informed Evangeline, crossing her arms over her chest. Grenda glared and made a lunge for her, but Evangeline put a hand on her head, keeping her in place.

“Grumpy’s daughter,” Evangeline explained with a one-shouldered shrug. “Go work on your blacksmithing, Gren.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Grenda sulked, but she walked back into the apartment as she was told. Evangeline laughed, then returned her attention to Freddie.

“Your look… Kind of familiar,” she said, squinting at the girl.

“Yeah, well, your parents knew my dad,” Freddie said. Her voice was ice-cold. Evangeline blinked.

“Oh, I see. I _heard_ you were here now.”

Freddie didn’t get it. Why was the little star princess being so calm?! She should be _scared_ of Freddie Facilier. “Yeah, I _am_ here now, so you should watch out.”

A laugh from the side. Both girls turned to glare at Jay, who was still there, watching the whole thing play out.

“Do you mind?” Evangeline asked. Jay leaned against the wall and gave her his most charming smile.

“Not at all. Please, you two go on.”

Evangeline rolled her eyes at him, before looking back to Freddie. “Look, I get it. You’re mad about what happened to your dad, and that’s… Well, it is what it is. But honey, you need to relax. We’re a new generation here. Our parents’ problems aren’t ours.”

“People need to stop saying stuff like that,” Freddie sighed in agitation.

“It’s true, though. Don’t you want to carve your own path?” Evangeline asked.

“Oh, please,” Freddie snorted. “Ally told me you’re a chef just like your busybody mother, so don’t talk to me about – ”

“Hey! Don’t _you_ talk about my mother – ”

“So _your_ parents are too good for criticism, but my dad deserves death and worse?”

“Your dad is _evil_!”

Jay stepped between the two girls. “Alright, okay, getting less fun. Come on, you two really aren’t that different. You’re both determined and ambitious, and you both love food.”

“You’re right, Jay,” Evangeline said, and Freddie was impressed with how strong her sarcasm was. “I’ll just bake her some beignets and then I’m _sure_ we’ll be best friends.”

Freddie raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got some backbone, for an Auradon kid,” she admitted.

“You can’t make it in _any_ world being soft,” Evangeline said simply, before slouching in defeat. “Look, the thing is, I’ve talked to Ally, and she really seems to like you. So… Maybe we can _try_ to get along? For her sake?”

“Ooh, just when I started to think you might be cool,” Freddie mocked. But… She did care about Ally. That couldn’t be denied. “Fine, though. We can give it a shot.”

 “There we go,” Jay said. “What did I say? Not so different at all.”

“Shut up, Jay!” the two girls snapped in unison.

“Alright, alright, fine. I’m out of here,” Jay said, raising his hands defensively. “I have a date with Jordan, anyway.”

“Things getting serious there?” Evangeline called after the boy as he walked down the hall.

Jay stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Me? Serious? Please.”

“I think he’s more into her than Jordan’s into him, really,” Evangeline whispered to Freddie once Jay was well out of earshot. Freddie couldn’t help smirking at that notion. Having the tables turned would serve Jay right. “Anyway, you want to come in?”

There was hesitation in Evangeline’s voice and eyes, but rather than find this offensive, Freddie saw potential in it. She still had the upper hand, apparently. That was good. “Sure, I guess.”

There was a small sitting room that Evangeline lead her right through, and then the apartment seemed to split into two completely different places: on one side was an absolutely gourmet kitchen, and on the other was a forge.

“That’s Grenda’s half of the main room. I take after Mama, but Grenda prefers working with metal than finding gems in a mine like her father.”

“Okay,” Freddie said, unsure of why that should matter to her. Grenda was hard at work smithing… Something, Freddie honestly couldn’t tell and definitely didn’t care.

“You want something to eat?” Evangeline asked, and Freddie found that her head was nodding before her mouth could refuse with a snarky comment. What could she say? After a lifetime of slop, real food was nice. Evangeline smiled at her confirmation, and headed over to her fridge. “So, how are you liking Auradon Prep?”

“It is what it is,” Freddie said with a shrug. “I mean, this whole no magic thing is a total joke, but the food is nice, at least.”

“And wait until you try mine,” Evangeline said with a wink. “And for the record? I’m with you on the magic thing. Mama Odie was never thrilled with the no-magic rule.”

Freddie rolled her eyes at the mention of that goody-two-shoes. She gave voodoo a bad name – by giving it a good name, of course. “Yeah, well, who can blame her? It blows.”

“Mmhm,” Evangeline pulled a bowl out of the fridge, and poured the contents into a pot. “I’m going to heat up some gumbo. That work for you?”

“Um, sure?” Freddie wasn’t willing to admit that she had no idea what that even _was_. She hated how nice Evangeline was being. It made it slightly difficult to loathe her. “I have to admit, you’re not what I expected.”

“You were thinking more poofy princess? Tiara, ballgown, the whole deal?” Evangeline laughed. “Nah, that’s not me. Like I said, I take after my mother.”

“I’ve never seen a portrait of Princess Tiana with hair and a jacket like yours,” Freddie countered.

“Queen Tiana,” Evangeline corrected reflexively. “And I guess you have a point. I’m less disciplined than Mama. Look, being good is good and all, but a little rebellion is definitely important.”

“Rebellion? You’re training in the same field as your mom. How rebellious can you be?”

“Hey, like I’m going to tell you _everything_? I barely know you, and even if we’re putting the past in the past, you’re still the daughter of the guy who tried to ruin my parents’ lives.”

“Can’t be too safe. Got it,” Freddie said coldly.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Evangeline said as she removed the gumbo pot for the heat. She ladled some into a bowl and handed it to Freddie. “Try that.”

Freddie slurped the gumbo, and while it was a bit too hot from being eaten so soon off the stove, it _was_ delicious. “Mmm! I mean, you know, not bad.”

“Glad you like it. Now, I guess there’s no point in pretending we don’t have our issues. We may be our own people, but our heritage is still there,” Evangeline said, suddenly very serious. “But like I said, I want to make this work for Ally’s sake. Next time she visits here, you should come with her.”

Freddie contemplated this. She did want to do this for Ally, and besides, maybe it was worth trying to make nice. Jay had been right, to an extent. She was kind of jealous of Evangeline – of all the kids from Auradon, to be honest. But they shouldn’t have to pay for her father paying so little attention to her, right? So she took another slurp of gumbo from her spoon and nodded. “If you always give me food like this, I’ll keep coming,” she finally agreed.

“Alright. We’ll work on it, then,” Evangeline said with a smile. “I’m not saying we’ll become best friends or anything, but I’m sure we can be civil.” Freddie was less sure, but she nodded again all the same, mostly because she was distracted by the delicious food she was eating. Evangeline served up her own bowl of gumbo, and raised it up. “Cheers?”

Freddie rolled her eyes, but clinked her bowl against Evangeline’s. “Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Ya Amar" is an Arabic term of affection.


End file.
